Jeff's Odd Easter
by Glassfirefly
Summary: Punk convinces Jeff he needs to fill in for the Easter Bunny, and Jeff delivers eggs to the WWE. J/unk. Fluff.


**A/N: A little Easter story! A friend of mine gave me this idea a while ago and said I should write it for Easter, I haven't heard from her in a while, but I wrote it anyway, because I liked the idea so much. Jeff is pretty childish in this, but that's the point. Also, I'm a Punk fan, but I think he might do that. (Jeff likes giving most of the eggs to the "Baddies", I suppose their nicer IRL for some reason :P ) I really do hope you like it! Happy Easter!**

Jeff Hardy adjusted the ear-band on his head. "So, why am I wearing this?"

"Because, its Easter, and you're going to fill in for the Easter Bunny this year, Jeff. He broke his leg and needs a replacement." Punk tied a pin and yellow ribbon around the man's neck. He was going to get his revenge on Hardy, and making a fool of him seemed a pretty good idea.

"Poor Easter Bunny!" Jeff yelped, "How did he break his leg?"

"He hopped into the wrong bar, any bar is the wrong bar. That's why the Easter Bunny is now Straight Edge." Punk said, patting Jeff on the back. "Now, hop little bunny, go deliver the Easter eggs you made to the WWE." He handed him a small basket full of painted eggs.

Jeff nodded and walked off, approaching Randy Orton first. "Happy Easter, Orton!" He smiled, handing the superstar a painted egg.

"Uh...Jeff..." Orton blinked, looking at the egg, "What the hell?"

"Oh, I'm the Easter Bunny." He smiled, "Anyway, I've got to go deliver joy in the form of colourful eggs to everyone else. So, I must leave."

"Okay?" Randy blinked, Jeff ran off. He seemed ecstatic when he reached Chris Jericho.

"Jericho! I brought you an egg on behalf of the Easter Bunny!" Jeff handed Jericho the egg.

"Um, well, thank you, Jeff?" Jericho smiled.

"No problem! I thought you would like it! I made that one especially for you." Jeff grinned.

Chris stared oddly at the bright pink egg, "Um, thanks. How did you know pink was my favourite colour?" He asked, not actually in favour of the colour pink, but he decided he would be nice.

"Because I'm the Easter Bunny, Chris. I know these things, I watch you sleep." He smiled creepily.

"Uh..." Jericho blinked.

"Or that could be Santa Claus." He pondered. "Anyway, off to deliver colourful egg joy!" Jeff grinned.

"You do that, buddy." Jericho blinked. Jeff ran over to the next person he could find, The Miz.

"Miz!" Jeff grinned, "I made you an Easter egg!"

"Thanks...man..." He said oddly. Jeff held up a pure black Easter Egg with something written on the side. "What does it say?" Miz studied it closely.

"You're catch phrase!" Jeff grinned.

"I'm...an ass hole...?" Miz read it, then blinked. "That's rude..."

"Oh, well, that's what Punk said it was." Jeff said.

"Punk is seriously mental." Miz sighed. "Is he the reason for the...um...bunny suit?"

"Yeah!" Jeff grinned.

"Punk, you weird pervert, is this your idea of kinky?" Miz whispered to himself, then patted Jeff on the head, "Go...do something...don't let Punk trick you into going into the back of his car, he doesn't have candy...go deliver eggs or something."

"Okay!" Jeff ran off to find Christian.

"Hey, Jeff." Christian smiled.

"Hi!" Jeff smiled, "I'm delivering Easter eggs, I'm the Easter Bunny!"

"Do I get one?" Christian smiled.

"No." Jeff smiled, handing him a small marshmallow Peep, "You're always talking about your Peeps, so I figured you might want one."

"Thanks!" Christian grinned and hugged Jeff.

"Ack!" Jeff squirmed. Christian let go.

"I have to go deliver a special egg now." Jeff smiled, looking at the last egg in his basket.

"To who?" Christian asked.

"To someone special, of course!" Jeff blinked. He then bounded off.

"Jeff wait!" Christian yelped, but he had already run off. "To..who..?"

Jeff walked back, looking for someone, spying the person. "Hey."

"Hello, Jeff." Punk blinked, "You still have an egg left..."

"I know." Jeff smiled, he picked up the egg and handed it to the Straight Edge superstar. "Happy Easter, Punk."

"Thank...thank you, Jeff." Punk blushed, looking over the egg. It was white, as most eggs are, with a pink heart on it. "That...was really sweet of you..."

"You're welcome." Jeff smiled, pecking the superstar on the cheek. Punk set the egg back in the basket, and took the basket from Jeff, setting it to the side. He pulled Jeff close and kissed him sweetly on his lips.

**A/N: This was terribly short, but I thought a J/unk fiction would be cute for Easter. I've grown to like J/unk, mostly because of a friend of mine, who's slightly obsessed. I must tell her thank you, and I'm sure she'll know who she is if she ever gets a chance to read this. I hope you liked this. **


End file.
